(Not applicable)
(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal mobility vehicles, and more particularly to an improved vehicle that permits handicapped persons to freely move about the outdoors and up and down stairs without requiring the person to exit the vehicle.
(2) Background Information
The conventional wheelchair has long been the vehicle of choice for the physically handicapped, to move about, whether inside or outdoors. However, use of the conventional wheelchair outdoors poses a number of obstacles. The design of typically wheelchairs is acceptable for traversing a single step or curb, in most cases, although inconvenient and awkward. However, movement over a plurality of steps, over rough, grassy terrain, or other land surfaces which are not paved, is extremely difficult.
For such outdoor terrain, a variety of xe2x80x9cspecialtyxe2x80x9d wheelchairs have been designed. Such wheelchairs are typically designed for very specific outdoor purposes. For example, custom wheelchairs are known for use in racing or similar sport events, where speed over a hard surface is the environment for the vehicle. While acceptable for this purpose, such wheelchairs are not acceptable for other uses. It is therefore necessary for the person to change wheelchairs for the desired use. This is not only inconvenient and time-consuming, but also very costly.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved personal mobility vehicle that is operable over a wide range of terrain types.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved personal mobility vehicle that will traverse steps as well as rough grassy terrain.
A further object is to provide a personal mobility vehicle that will assist the rider in stabilizing the vehicle at the upper end of stairs.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The personal mobility vehicle of the present invention includes a frame with a pair of parallel tracks for moving the vehicle, the track having a lower surface forming a drive plane for the tracks. A seat is operably mounted on the frame, and has a support for moving the seat about a generally horizontal axis normal to a longitudinal axis of the tracks, to maintain the seat in a generally upright position as the vehicle moves up or down a slope. The seat is also operably mounted for rotational movement on a vertical axis, to permit the seat to swivel 180 degrees. The personal mobility vehicle includes a lifter arm operably mounted on the frame, with a forward end pivotally connected to the frame at a location spaced above the drive plane, and a rearward end pivotal between a lowered position spaced below the drive plane and a storage position spaced above the drive plane. A cylinder will selectively raise and lower the lifter arm to assist the vehicle in traversing the upper end of a flight of stairs, in either the ascending or descending directions.